Ring a' Ring
by aphrodiccha
Summary: Akai Shuuichi bukanlah seorang perfeksionis, sungguh. Namun jika sudah menyangkut kekasih tersayangnya... Memang benar kata slogan iklan. Buat yang tersayang jangan coba-coba. / [AkaAmu] / #AmuVersary 2k16


Kalau saja santapan makan siang sanggup berekspresi, maka mungkin jajaran roti isi itu sudah cemberut dari tadi. Bagaimana tidak, bila sesosok bujangan ganteng yang semestinya memamah biak seisi piring—ludes tanpa remahan sisa—kini malah mengabaikannya total.

Lelaki berponi ikal itu tak hentinya termangu, diam seribu bahasa. Lebih pilih mengisi kerongkongannya dengan udara kombo karbon dioksida dibanding mengecap gurih daging asap kesukaannya. Pandangannya memang kosong namun tak melayang-layang, justru terfokus pada satu titik:

Polisi manis yang tengah asyik bercengkrama di sela kunyahannya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

 ** _Ring a' Ring_**

 _ **.**_

Meitantei Conan (c) Aoyama Gosho

Diketik khusus untuk meramaikan  
 **#AmuVersary**  
sekaligus fic perdana kiyoha di fandom ini!

.

 **Akai Shuuichi x Furuya Rei**

with standard warnings as usual!

warning addition:  
domestic AU /? probably ooc nan ngaco, gombal, typos  
gagal humor totally, Akai=Subaru udah ketahuan de el el

served specially for **Furuya Rei** 's birthday!

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Inikah namanya cinta? Oh inikah cinta?_ Bahkan ia sendiri pun tak paham mengapa personel FBI garang macamnya bisa sampai menyenandungkan lirik romansa kawula muda berulang kali di lubuk hati. Mimpi apa dia semalam?

Tapi ayolah, ia bukannya sudah kelewat bangkotan sampai tidak pantas lagi menyanyikan lagu-lagu cinta—malah masih tergolong hijau sebagai penyandang gelar kepala tiga. Ganteng awet anti luntur, bodi bermutu jawara mengungguli roti sobek keluaran Poirot, multitalenta tiada banding, dan poin paling oke: masih _open-recruitment_ bagi yang sudah kebelet meregistrasikan diri ke kantor urusan agama.

Cocok betul jadi cemceman sejuta umat wanita... bahkan pria, bagi yang rela hatinya ditombak oleh sang Arjuna.

...Ralat.

Kini hatinya tidak dalam mood untuk menerima form perizinan mengontrak. Alias tidak _open-recruitment_. Sebab ia cuma sedia satu slot setiap kali buka pendaftaran— _seperti masa lalu, kala ia terpaksa memecat penghuni lama demi memposisikan rekrutan baru dalam kehidupannya_ —alasannya simpel: mana mau ia dicap sebagai lelaki kardus, lelaki karpet, lelaki buaya darat... Bahkan titel 'playboy' saja masih lebih estetis, tergolong kece, serta tidak menyakiti THT: telinga kanan, hati, telinga kiri.

Namun bukan cuma itu!  
Alasan utamanya tak lain karena ia rasa, cintanya bukanlah keik yang boleh dipotong ke banyak porsi selama empunya rela. Ia sadar diri, bahwa ia bukan pria hebat yang dijamin dapat membagi cintanya sama rata!

Cuma seorang saja yang diberi jatah kasih sayang olehnya.  
Cuma seorang saja yang boleh menagih afeksi serta atensinya.

Bukan sulap bukan sihir. Mood sesosok nyonya besar Fortuna memang mustahil diprediksi. Siapa sangka persengkongkolannya dengan si centil Afrodit membuat satu slot istimewa itu jatuh ke tangan...

"Ada apa, Akai? Kalau tidak mau makan kasih Conan saja."

... **Amuro Tooru**. Alias **Furuya Rei** sebagai identitas asli. _Well_ , daripada diberi julukan 'buaya darat', seorang **Akai Shuuichi** lebih memilih dicap homo. Tidak sedikitpun keberatan, malah. Apalagi jika label menyimpang itu dapat buktikan pada dunia bahwa hatinya telah ditaklukkan oleh satu persona, sebagai konvensi bahwa tidak sebatangpun telunjuk diizinkan untuk menyentuh jantung hatinya...

"Akai, demi Tuhan! Telingamu tertinggal di Amerika, ya?! Sana ambil, kalau perlu tidak usah balik ke Jepangku!"

...yang seribu persen sentimental lagi jutek tiada tara ini.

 _"_ Rei _... Aku tresno karo kowe."_

Conan tersedak air putih.

"Hah?!" Rei gagal paham. _Itu jampi-jampi? mantera? Itu mantera khas FBI ya?_

"Ehm, tidak, akhir-akhir ini aku belajar bahasa mancanegara. Itu, em, diajari pedagang akik di Candi Borobudur." Akai tersenyum polos, coba sembunyikan jeritan batin yang tak sengaja bocor-bocor tadi.

Malas menjawab, Rei cuma berkacak pinggang sebelum mengangkut cucian ke dapur.

"Conan-kun, sudah waktunya ke rumah Profesor Agasa, 'kan? Barusan aku mendengar langkah kaki dan tawa anak-anak."

"Iya. Terima kasih sudah mengajakku makan siang, kak Amuro! Masakan kakak sudah seenak masakan tante Yukiko, deh."

"Hihi. Aku belajar banyak darinya."

"Kalau begini, bisa-bisa aku kelepasan memanggil kak Amuro ' _mama'_." Bocah cilik itu terkekeh imut, kontra dengan lirikan penuh intimidasinya untuk Akai. Seolah tengah mengancam pria itu via telepati, _'masih-siang-jangan-jadikan-rumahku-love-hotel.'_

"Oke, kau membuatku tersipu. Datanglah kapanpun kau mau, pintu akan selalu terbuka untukmu. Sampai nanti, Conan-kun!"

Rei melambaikan tangan seraya mengulas senyum keibuan, mengantar kepergian Conan ibarat sesosok bunda melepas genggaman putranya untuk berangkat sekolah, menyandang ransel merah dengan wajah cerah—oke, untuk kesekian kalinya retina jernih sesosok Akai mulai melantur. Dihipnotis oleh gelombang delusi, barangkali.

Jemari sudah gatal untuk memeluk, namun niat diurung ketika sadar bahwa teflon bertengger manis dalam jangkauan tangan Rei. Ia belum siap batin untuk menjumpai lesatan teflon yang bagai rudal balistik, oke. Cukuplah ia dibaweli sampai pagi lagi, ogah betul kalau sampai dikombo KDRT. Akai Shuuichi bukanlah masokis ataupun ekstrimis, terima kasih.

.

Dalam bahtera rumah tangga (?) yang didayungnya berdua Rei, Akai memang harus memasok kesabaran ekstra. Ia dituntut untuk senantiasa menjaga hatinya adem ayem, kalem, tabah lagi setia. Sebab tak jarang melankoli menyapa, _literally_ menyesaki relung hatinya, apalagi ketika Rei dilanda _moodswing_ sampai tega menghapus eksistensinya dari dunia.

Dari dua mantannya, tidak ada yang kadar egoismenya mencapai satu omelan per jam. Cemburuan saja tidak. Bahkan salah satunya ikhlas diputuskan sepihak ketika hatinya menjumpai pelabuhan baru. Maka tidak heran jika kali ini ia cukup kelabakan.

Namun ia bertekad untuk mengerti.

Lebih dari dunia, ia ingin menyingkroni kemauan Rei. _Membahagiakannya_ , dalam arti simpel. Untuk itu, ia perlu memukul mundur ego sampai ke bagian buntut prioritas. Seluas mungkin melapangkan dada untuk menampung serta mendengarkan raungan hatinya, tanpa bosan menyuguhinya cinta, membelai sayang mahkota pirangnya, demi mencegah emas tempawannya itu kembali tenggelam dalam genangan berjuta kenangan, yang mendesak benak untuk mengulang rindu yang tak terelakkan.

 _(sebab kisah kasihnya dengan Rei, pada awalnya memang cuma sekedar pelarian… bagi kedua pihak.)_

 _(ia akui, memang tidak mudah untuk membuang kaset usang yang sudah sekian tahun tersimpan_ — _apalagi menghancurkan ruang terkutuk yang mereka sebut sebagai nostalgia?)_

Sayang, jauh di dalam lis riwayat asmaranya selama ini, ada satu hal mengenai Rei yang sampai detik ini belum ia ketahui walau sudah berulang kali ia coba selidiki. Aneh, bukan? Bahkan masa lalu Rei saja berhasil dengan rapi ia cermati, namun mengapa hal sesederhana ini rasanya sulit sekali?

Dan ketidaktahuannya itu sukses membuatnya dirundung dilema.

Dilema untuk memuat peti beludru merah mungil itu dengan lingkaran emas bertabur permata.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Keduanya sepakat untuk memasak _nikujaga_ sebagai menu makan malam. Bahkan Rei dengan sigapnya sudah berbelanja bahan-bahan siang tadi, berkat bantuan Ayumi dan Ai yang sempat ngambek usai sang Kojima muda keceplosan mengolok-olok Higo, kala Big Osaka kebobolan satu gol dari Tokyo Spirits.

"...sebagai ucapan terima kasih, aku mengundang mereka untuk makan malam bersama. Jadi tolong ya, mas _Okiya Subaru_?"

Rei terkekeh tanpa dosa, ketika mendapati dahi mulus itu berkerut tiga.

"Yah, aku tidak pernah bilang keberatan. Yukiko-san sudah mengajariku _make up_ super kilat."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menelepon Conan! Asyik juga 'kan, makan malam bersama anak-anak. Kesempatan emas untuk menyegarkan ekspresimu yang selalu cemberut."

Akai memutar matanya malas. "Ini artinya kau ingin kita cepat dikaruniai anak?"

Dua bongkah kecoklatan itu samar-samar tersepuh merah, pelontaran bantal kursi terdekat pun tak terelakkan lagi.

 _BRUK!_ — _headshot._

"Sembarangan!"

Dengus geli terdengar dari yang bersurai eboni.

Ini dia, satu hal yang menggelitik rasa penasarannya sedari lama. Tangan Rei.

Entah apakah Tuhan tengah berniat menghujami roda nasib Akai dengan cobaan hebat—yang jelas, sepasang tangan itu seolah hanya tercipta khusus untuk mencederainya. Tampar, tinju, cakar, cubit, pukul, lempar-lemparan macam tadi, bahkan jewer kalau Akai mulai _nakal_ —macam-macam jenisnya.

Tidak ada tautan centil nan mesra, tidak sedetikpun ketika miliknya dan milik Rei saling menggenggam erat, menenggelamkan diri dalam kehangatan selimut kulit pasangan terkasih—tidak ada. Walau sekalipun.

Ditambah satu dua hal lagi yang ingin sekali Akai ketahui mengenai tangan— _terutama telapak serta jemari_ —Rei. Ia paham betul bahwa afeksi yang hangat nan menggelitik takkan menyertai, apabila mereka tidak saling sentuh secara tidak sengaja. Akai yakin seratus persen ketika mereka sibuk tenggelam dalam pesona masing-masing, semisal ketika bercinta, pasti telapak mereka akan saling memeluk sesekali.

Namun bujangan ganteng satu itu tidak puas! Akai Shuuichi masih digelayuti rasa penasaran dan ingin coba merasakan sensasinya dalam situasi sadar penuh!

Dan ia akan mencoba membujuk Rei untuk menurutinya, lihat saja.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

"...Rei, kita ini tidak pernah mengalami masa-masa pacaran, ya?"

Baru pertama kalinya dalam sejarah, Rei tersedak kopi hitam. Rasanya jauh lebih menderita dibanding ketika tersedak soda atau wiski. Tetapi mau tersedak apapun, batuk kronis tentu tak dapat dihindari lagi.

"Ini juga masih masa pacaran, 'kan! K-kenapa kau mengucapkannya seolah kita sepasang kakek nenek yang sudah empat puluh tahun menikah—"

"Menurutku kita sedang kawin lari. Lari dari kejaran Gin. Ahaha, tidak, aku cuma bercanda."

Hati Rei dipastikan menjerit histeris, walau pada realitanya cuma menggerutu dengan frasa-frasa tak koheren. Sampai akhirnya ia bisa menarik napas untuk menjawab kalimat _overabsurd_ dari sang kekasih.

"...Lalu? Memangnya kenapa, sih?"

"Bagaimana, ya... Hari Minggu _shift_ mu di Poirot kosong, 'kan? Bagaimana kalau kita kencan sesekali? Bergandengan mesra macam remaja abad dua puluh satu." Akai tersenyum ala kambing blasteran kuntilanak nyasar. Rei sontak melotot plus merinding disko.

"Apa kau sudah gila?! Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kita sedang diincar oleh Gin! Lalu sekarang kau malah ingin _public display affection_!?"

"'Kan bisa kencan sama _Subaru_ , sayang." balasnya romantis, bahkan jemari kanannya usil menjawil pipi kanan Rei yang empuk—namun dengan ekspresi sedatar triplek tertiban mesin pres jatuh tertimpa tangga pula.

"Pokoknya aku menolak! Vermouth mengawasiku, ditambah lagi aku ogah menjadi buah bibir di organisasi—apalagi kalau sampai ketahuan Kazami dan bawahan-bawahanku di PSB!" tambahnya galak, terlukis pada alisnya yang menukik begitu curam. Akai segera menghela napas—tergolong cukup panjang.

"...repotnya memacari primadona. Bagaimana kalau sekalian saja tunjukkan pada dunia bahwa kau, _milikku seorang_?"

"Bawel."

Akai tersenyum kemenangan melihat Rei membuang wajahnya yang merona. Rei sendiri paling sebal jika dipermainkan macam barusan. Jika Om Yuusaku dan Tante Yukiko membudidayakan tanaman buah _khuldi_ terlarang di pekarangan maka Rei tak akan ragu menumbuknya jadi bubuk, kemudian mencampurnya dalam _Bourbon_ favorit Akai biar lelaki itu segera diusir dari kediaman Kudou. Sayang pasutri satu itu malah lebih suka usil menggoda hati kedua insan, bahkan memaksa Rei untuk pindah rumah. Hitung-hitung menambah tenaga kerja yang handal dalam bebersih, memasak dan merawat Conan.

.

"Baiklah, aku takkan memaksa." Akai menyingkap lembut gerai pirang penyembunyi telinga kiri kekasihnya, ingin menikmati paras eloknya lebih jelas lagi—kemudian kembali berkata, "Rei, kau tahu mengapa di antara jemari kita terbentuk sela?"

"Jangan bilang kau membaca novel ' _Diari Sang Pangeran Gombal'_ mahakarya pertama Yuusaku-san yang terbit sewaktu ia masih SMA."

"...Mereka hadir supaya jemari dua insan dapat saling bertautan,"

"Nah benar 'kan kataku! Akai, berhentilah membaca novel _teenlit_ menggelikan macam itu! Bahkan Yuusaku-san saja bilang ingin mati tiap membacanya!"

"Tunggu dulu, Rei." Sebelah lengan ditahan kuat namun kaya akan delikasi, sukses membelenggu kaki yang tadinya ingin segera beranjak dari sofa ruang keluarga. "Jangan dulu kau pergi sebelum jemariku mengisi ruang kosong di antara milikmu."

Khusus ketika bersamanya, Rei dapat merasakan sengatan yang membuat kepalanya kosong melompong. Otak jeniusnya berubah menjadi ruang hampa yang hanya terisi _Akai Shuuichi._ Oh tidak, ia harus berhenti lalu menolak sebelum ia hanyut terbawa arus!

"Sudah, ah! Aku mau memasak makan malam. Cobalah tengok jam, sudah pukul lima sore."

"Satu menit lagi." Begitulah, Akai refleks memeriksa arloji. "Satu menit lagi saja, beradalah di pelukanku, Rei. Aku belum puas memandang wajahmu yang mempesona apa adanya."

Siapa yang takkan tersipu bila dipuji seperti itu? Bahkan Rei yang notabene adalah anggota terjutek di PSB, pasti memerah malu mendengarnya. Terutama jika sang kekasih membisikkannya sembari bertopang dagu, _emerald_ nya menatap safir lekat-lekat; sementara bibir tipisnya masih setia membentuk kurva indah. Namun Rei sudah membulatkan tekad takkan menggubris lelaki ikal itu lagi, seberapapun gigih ia mencontek gombalan dari buku sakti karya perdana sesosok penulis novel tenar _Night Baron_.

.

Kawanan kentang di permukaan talenan dipaksa menjadi sentral atensi baru. Baik Rei maupun Akai menarik napas, yang pirang lega karena berhasil menghindar dari rayuan sementara desah yang eboni menandakan kekecewaan.

' _...aku gagal, ya.'_

 _..._

 _..._

"Katakan, Rei… maukah kau menggenggam erat telapakku bila kita berdua sudah terikat oleh janji suci?"

Langsung setelah itu, pekikan lantang menyeruak dari arah dapur, dengan brutal melonjakkan segenap organ vital sesosok _sniper_ FBI mulai dari lidah sampai lambung yang tengah berproses mencerna larutan manis _Bourbon_. Sebodo amat ia mau tersedak atau apa, prioritasnya kini adalah Rei sang pemilik jeritan barusan. Tidak ada waktu untuk terbatuk-batuk apalagi sempoyongan, Akai Shuuichi!

"Rei! Ada ap—hei! Jarimu berdarah!"

Panik, ia langsung menaikkan tempo langkah, menghampiri sang polisi yang tengah mencuci lukanya di keran wastafel.

"Ukh—tidak, jari manis dan kelingkingku hanya sedikit tersayat pisau… itu karena kau mendadak mengucapkan hal yang tidak tidak, dasar FBI! Sakit…"

"Maaf! Tahanlah sebentar."

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Akai segera meniriskan sisa aliran darah kemudian mengulum dua jari lentik sang pujaan hati, sebagai pertolongan pertama dalam penanganan luka luar—yang sering dilakukan seorang ibu pada buah hatinya.

"Apa yang kau…" Yang dikulum jarinya ingin menolak, namun di luar dugaan raganya kali ini membangkang. Hatinya pun sayup-sayup berteriak jangan. Bersama hadirnya semu mawar yang kini menari centil di pipinya, ia pun diam seribu bahasa. Membiarkan Akai sampai puas melumuri jari manis dan kelingkingnya dengan saliva.

... _Hangat. Rongga mulut Akai… begitu hangat._

 _Rasanya aneh. Mengapa rasanya begitu nyaman saat ia mengulum jariku?_

 _._

"Ini, pakai saja plester simpananku. Supaya darahnya tidak kembali mengucur. Syukurlah kelingkingmu cuma baret sedikit."

"K-kau selalu membawa-bawa plester itu kemanapun?"

"Yuusaku-san yang menyarankanku. Peristiwa tak terduga itu pasti akan selalu datang. Misalnya anak-anak, atau Conan yang bisa saja cedera ketika bermain bola."

"Kau ini, benar-benar telah menjadi murid teladan Yuusaku-san, ya…"

"Yah, begitula—"

 _Ah._

Begitu menoleh, ia pun menyadari, rupanya sedari tadi ia sudah menggenggam telapak tangan Rei yang selama ini terus didambakannya.

"Akai? Mengapa diam saja?"

Sekarang ia mengetahuinya! Bahkan ia nyaris mengetahui secara tepat fakta yang selama ini paling ingin diketahuinya. Lebih dari keinginannya untuk mengungkap seberapa hangatkah suhu genggaman tangan kekasihnya, Furuya Rei. Ia nyaris saja membongkar informasi yang begitu krusial, begitu kritikal!

Tidak, informasi yang ia dapatkan masih sangatlah rancu. Masih samar-samar, akurasinya masih tergolong lemah untuk mengusir kabut dilema dari benaknya!

"Tapi ya, mengapa kau membelitkan plester ini di jari manisku sekarang? Padahal usai memasak aku berniat untuk mandi. Ketika mandi, kau wajib mengganti plester yang kau kenakan, apabila tidak terbuat dari bahan anti air. Itu pengetahuan umum!"

Rei berkacak pinggang, lantas mengelupas ujung terluar plester dari lem perekat kedua sisinya. "Setidaknya kupakai ketika luka, tidak sia-sia. Nih, buang ke tong sampah. Aku mau mandi."

 _Eh? Ah, benar juga._

Akai melongo, kini beralih memandang prihatin pada lembaran krem bekas yang baru beberapa menit dikenakan oleh pujaan hatinya, dan kini sudah teronggok lemas dengan predikat baru, yaitu sebagai sebuah sampah, yang cuma bisa pasrah menunggu untuk dibuang.

"Sebentar… Bekas ini, kalau tidak salah… Mewakili keliling dan diameter…"

 _Fuh, benar juga..._

 _Tidak perlu putus asa ataupun menyesali nasib dan umurmu yang pendek, plester! Sesungguhnya peranmu di dunia ini tidak sia-sia. Justru aku berhutang banyak padamu atas informasi yang kau berikan ini. Terima kasih banyak, tuan plester!_

Ya Tuhan, bolehkah sejenak saja Akai Shuuichi menggila, karena saking girang hatinya?

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya, kak Amuro! Kak Ran dan Paman Kogoro pasti akan khawatir jika aku pulang terlalu larut."

"Tak kusangka _nikujaga_ buatanmu lebih nikmat daripada buatan Okiya Subaru, yang seringkali diantar dalam kondisi kurang matang itu."

"Ayumi dan yang lain juga pamit pulang, ya! Terima kasih atas hidangannya, kak!"

"Sama-sama, kuharap lain kali kita bisa makan bersama lagi untuk waktu yang lebih lama.. Hati-hati di jalan pulang, langit sudah cukup gelap. Conan-kun, wakili aku untuk melindungi mereka, ya!"

...

 _BLAM_

Salah satu sisa penghuni saat itu, Rei, membanting pintu depan kediaman Kudou usai memastikan kelima anak itu sudah jauh berlalu. Memutar kunci dan sekali lagi memastikan keamanan terkendali sebelum melangkah kembali ke ruang tamu. Walau memang asyik serta menyegarkan, yang namanya obrolan—tidak, yang namanya mengurusi anak kecil, apalagi lima orang anak kecil yang keluyurannya lebih heboh dari sekandang anak ayam, lebih berat dari ekspektasinya.

Ingin sekali ia segera membenamkan tubuh capainya ke permukaan kasur empuk, namun pertama-tama, ia harus merapikan seisi ruangan terlebih dahulu—apalagi setumpuk piring berlumuran saus kecap sudah duduk manis menunggu dimandikan. Bisa runyam apabila ia dengan lancangnya menunda-nunda pekerjaan.

"Akai! Bisa tidak membawakanku gelas-gelas yang ada di ruang tamu?"

 _Hening._

"Akai? Ya Tuhan, kabur ke mana FBI satu itu? Padahal mobil Subaru-nya masih terparkir di garasi, kok!"

 _...sebentar, mobil Subaru…?_

Sesaat itu Rei benar-benar lupa, bahwa Akai juga memiliki Mustang merah yang selalu dibanggakannya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _RRRRRRRRRR!_

 _Smartphone_ yang sedari tadi tertidur lelap di saku dada mendadak bergetar, membuyarkan atensi pemiliknya yang tengah sibuk mencermati setumpuk katalog di etalase. Mengernyit jengkel sejenak, barulah lelaki itu mulai mengusap kunci layar untuk memeriksa notifikasi yang masuk bertubi-tubi.

"Ng? Panggilan telepon, dan lima panggilan tak terjawab… dari Rei rupanya. Gawat, apa ia sudah menyadari kepergianku dari rumah, ya…"

 _...Ya, itu pasti._

 _PIP_

 _._

" _AKAAAAAIIIII! JANGAN COBA-COBA MELARIKAN DIRI DARI TUMPUKAN CUCIAN PIRING KOTOR, FBI SIALAN!"_

Ukh. Telinganya berdenging. Bahkan gendang telinga seorang Akai Shuuichi yang konon sudah beradaptasi dengan letusan pistol masih bisa berdenging cuma dikarenakan omelan keras seorang (calon) istri (ilegal). Bahkan _speaker_ saja dalam kondisi mati. Inaktif. Demi Tuhan, sesungguhnya seberapa besar kekuatan gelombang emosi Rei?

"Um, dengar, Rei. Aku pergi keluar karena ada keperluan mendesak yang harus kulaksanakan sekarang juga…"

" _Bahkan lebih penting dari membantuku membereskan rumah? Dasar kau lelaki buaya darat! Cepatlah pulang, jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian! Ini bukan rumahku, apa kau lupa?!"_

"Tenang, Rei, kumohon tenanglah sedikit. Toh itu bukan kediaman asliku juga."

" _Kau yang terparah! Sebenarnya kau pergi ke mana sampai tidak pamit padaku? Apa urusan ini menyangkut FBI? Atau malah menyangkut mantan terindah_ — _em, tapi mantanmu yang tersisa juga tinggal dari FBI… Akh! Jangan katakan kau pergi 'tuk mendua, Akai Shuuichi!"_

 _Facepalm_. Sudah seribu persen ia duga jika Rei sampai tinggal di kediaman Kudou, otaknya akan dicuci bersih, syarafnya akan di _laundry,_ lalu sel-selnya akan disetrika licin oleh drama-drama Korea koleksi favorit Yukiko. Yak, dan firasat buruknya tepat sekali. Sejak kapan kekasihnya doyan mendramatisir hal sepele macam sekarang?

"Rei sayang, dengarkan aku. Aku tidak mendua ataupun _CLBK_ , dengar? Aku sudah berjanji padamu. Jangan meledak-ledak seperti itu, kasihan tubuhmu, aku tidak ingin melihat sisi bibir dan matamu cepat keriput.."

" _...Haah, kau memang merepotkan. Lalu, kau di mana sekarang? Kalau kau tidak nakal, maka bisa 'kan beritahu aku koordinat posisimu sekarang, Akai?"_

"Baiklah, aku akan memberitahukannya padamu… Tapi kumohon jangan kaget apalagi bertanya-tanya. Periksa _WhatsApp-_ mu, akan kukirim lokasiku sekarang."

.

 _[ Location sent ]_

 _._

" _T...Toko perhiasan di pusat perbelanjaan Beika? Aku pernah sekali melihat bonnya dari detektif Mouri, ketika ia memamerkan tiket pacuan kudanya di Poirot… Apa yang kau lakukan di toko mewah macam itu? Apa kau memenangkan lotere juga?"_

"Lotere? Jangan bercanda. Gaji seorang personil FBI tidaklah semurah itu." Akai tertawa ringan, sementara tangan kirinya masih asyik membolak-balik halaman katalog. "Rei, tolong sampaikan ucapan terima kasihku pada lukamu, dan pisau yang menyayat kulitmu. Berkat keduanya, dan bekas lem dari plester yang kau pakai tadi, kini aku mengetahui ukuranmu dengan akurat."

" _Hah? Ukuran yang mana? Apa yang akurat?"_

"Aku… memang bukan seorang perfeksionis. Bahkan dalam menyelesaikan suatu kasus, terkadang aku masih meninggalkan ampas sampai-sampai dikomentari panjang lebar oleh James dan Jodie. Namun ketika sudah menyangkut dirimu, benakku berkata bahwa aku tidak boleh main-main. Aku tidak boleh memilih secara acak atau asal. Aku harus mempersiapkan macam-macam agar segalanya sempurna. Kali ini juga, aku hanya ingin 'hadiah' ini hanya dapat dikenakan olehmu, bukan oleh orang lain, cuma boleh dikenakan oleh Furuya Rei seorang. Walau kutahu pasti ukuranmu standar universal, tetap saja aku ingin membeli yang sangat pas."

" _E-eh? Sebentar, aku tidak terlalu menangkap maksud dari kalimatmu…"_

"Tidak usah terlalu memikirkannya. Sebentar lagi aku akan pulang, jadi terserah kau mau tidur duluan atau dengan sabar menungguku di ranjang. Aku janji, tidak akan lama lagi." Sembari masih terus bicara, Akai akhirnya mengulas ekspresi sumringah, tatkala ekor matanya berjumpa dengan halaman katalog yang begitu cocok dengan keinginannya.

"Nah sekarang, kau lebih suka yang mana? _ **Emas, perak,** atau **platina?"**_

.

.

.

.

HAPPY END !

* * *

 **4.11.16**

 **a/n**

FFN aimbeeeekkk! dan untuk para penghuni FDCI, salam kenal! kiyoha di sini akan ikut nyemplung menambah rusuh fandom tercinta kalian! ah rasanya sudah lama ngga nulis fanfiksi. mana mepet banget pula waktunya uhuhuhu tahukah kaliyan kalo disini tadi mati lampu dan kuota modem guwe modaaarrr? #guncang maapin daqu lemah 8'(

Happy birthday to you, mas Amuro! Walau sebenernya daku lebih demen ngetik pakai 'Rei' sih ehehehe #NGENG moga kedepannya makin disayang sama barisan tunaasmara yang menunggu balasan cintamu :* , makin disayang staff animu, makin disayang Aoyama Gosho. moga makin disayang fandom conan indo uhuhuhuh. kali ini sukses gula ya. doakan aku dapat melumuri dirimu dengan garam lain kali #TATAJONG

Terima kasih sudah cape-cape membaca!

[Edit: GUWE BIKIN KESALAHAN TULIS FATAL YAOLOOOH! MALU BANGET SUMPAH GUWE MALUUUUU #ngumpet

Republished. Ternyata emang gabole ngetik disambi belajar TO disambi misuhin yang demo. #begog]

* * *

OMAKE

"Rei, isi ini. Segera, jika mungkin. Aku harus segera mengirimnya ke atasanku lewat fax."

"HAH?! Surat perizinan? Untuk apa?"

"Yah, kau tahu... Aku menceritakannya ke FBI, karena lama kelamaan kita takkan dapat menyembunyikannya... Ini baru FBI, aku tidak tahu apa nasib kita ketika organisasi yang mengetahuinya. Ngomong-ngomong, CIA sudah kebocoran informasi dari Hondou... Kir."

"Cepat sekali! Yah, kau masih beruntung, Akai. Cuma perlu mengisi formulir ini dan mengurus surat-surat perjanjian antara FBI dan PSB, coba kalau kau berada di posisiku, haah..."

"Lho, memangnya PSB menyuruhmu apa?"

"..."

"...?"

"Mereka... Mendesakku untuk menggalang konferensi pers."

#JRENG


End file.
